Military Roleplay
Military Roleplay, also known as MRP, is a term that denotes any use of GeoFS that relates to military procedures. MRP can include anything from simple patrols to dogfights to even simulations of ground troop and naval movements. Within MRP there different circles of thought on what MRP means and what it should be. General Military roleplay at its core represents the ideals of a particular country's military, sometimes exaggerating the country's power. The country can be real or virtual, or it can even be a private military company (PMC). The flexibility of this rule allows for some air forces to far exceed the capabilities of the country they are trying to emulate. For example, the RCAF is the most powerful military force in GeoFS, though Canada in real life is only 21st in line according to GlobalFirepower.com. However, any air force in GeoFS can surpass the power of its parent country if they try hard enough. History See also: History of Military Roleplay Military Roleplay has been a part of GeoFS for many years, at least since 2016, which was when the first USAF, commanded by C. Jackson, was founded. However, during that time, there were very few users compared to the present, and Discord wasn't really an option for many users. Often, users just made their own air forces that operated out of a single base and used a single aircraft; an example of this was PHANTOMTEAM, which was destroyed by the RCAF in 2017. The Royal Canadian Air Force (RCAF) was founded in 2017 by Ahmet Gurses, a former ATC for KMIA that wanted to make an impact in the tiny but thriving MRP community. Other air forces during that period included SASR, RAAF, and RAF. By 2018, many of the smaller air forces had shut down. The RCAF fought the TAF War and Leopardistan War, winning both decisively. The RAF during this period was more realistic than the current one, with over 50 members and high activity. The RAAF was also a large air force, though not on the same level of membership of activity that the RCAF or RAF enjoyed. Already in 2018, the RCAF were making enemies, and not just from MRP. Dustoff 3, known today by many as a troll, tried to convince everyone that RCAF was terrible, unrealistic, and destined to fail. He claimed that the RCAF would be the thing that destroyed MRP. He made a quick enemy of Armageddon, who didn't believe any of the tales of atrocities and tried to stop him. However, that only exacerbated the problem. Throughout the rest of 2018, Dustoff 3, now known as Privat, continually harassed anyone in MRP and even people in CRP. Newcomers to MRP saw this and, believing Privat, began to make groups hostile to the RCAF. Groups such as DTG, Desert Air Force, Boomerang Company, and the Resistance rose up, many directly fighting the RCAF for multiple days. DTG struck first, in mid-January of 2019. The resulting war nearly caused all of MRP to collapse, as many MRP'ers were in RCAF in high positions, and threatened to leave MRP because of this war. A few months later Boomerang Company (BRG) came on the scene, purchasing land close to Canada and sometimes impinging on Canadian airspace. One day, Chirp, the CEO of BRG, happened to be flying over Nelson, Canada, when he got shot down over the town. He crashed in a nearby field, but later he was up again in a prepared Zlin Z-50 that was considered unrealistic by the RCAF. The next day, an aerial battle was fought over the town. Three days later, BRG surrendered. The GCPI was created to combat the role that MRP played in disrupting CRP. Around this period, much fighting between air forces and several PMC's occurred, as well as infighting between the various established USAF servers. The most famous conflict was between the USAF under GAF Moore and the up-and-coming USAF commanded by Armageddon, and later by Ivey. After a few months of coexisting, both Moore's and Ivey's servers went inactive, and Ivey's was taken over by GAF Gooey. His air force was the predecessor of ARROW. Meanwhile two new users became widely known, but took different paths: LAC, the founder of the famous airline Linee Aeree Calabre, and IND001, now known as Akshat. Both were bullied at first by Privat, but later he began to become inactive and thus, for the most part, his participation in MRP was over. While LAC was only interested in civilian roleplay, Akshat wanted to rather be a part of both worlds. Akshat's air force, the Indian Air Force, was unique and viewed as the beginning of change in MRP. He quickly built up both his air force and his airline, Indian Airways, but both were basically ostracized by the established MRP and CRP community. The IAF operated mostly by itself for a number of months, but in September joined the newly-recreated United Nations. Around this time, the USAF changed its name to ARROW so as to not appear to be the only accepted USAF. The majority of Europe was uncontrolled by anyone, though users with [NATO] or EUAF in their callsigns were regularly seen. This changed when the ACLG, formerly a PMC in Germany operating with the TNDAF, changed their whole group into an air force. The Adriatic Federal Defense Group (AFDG) soon grew to control the whole Balkan peninsula, making the former Turkish Air Force leaders, Furch and Agun, try to undermine the group. However, inactivity was the cause of the AFDG's collapse, and two new air forces, EMECAF and AEF, were formed. Soon, EMECAF merged with the AEF, creating the first pan-European superstate. The TNDAF closed down, giving control of its European territories to the AEF. Germany, commanded by Zephyr153, joined the AEF a few weeks after its formation. The world was becoming much more peaceful and united. Gurses, initially ostracized from MRP, was allowed back into RAAF, which was rebuilding. He became 2IC there, but later ran for SecGen of the United Nations and won. He then proceeded to make the UN powerful, seeing 10 new members during his tenure. Even Russia managed to have enough members and organization to make it into the UN, though it was repeatedly unrecognized and re-recognized because of server switching and inactivity. In late October, Armageddon, who had been mostly inactive since August, came back ready to rejoin MRP. He created the Brazilian Air Force, which turned out to be a flop. Government Roleplay, pioneered by Tundra, soon spread to other nations, such as Singapore, South Korea, the United States, and Ireland. The FSAF, long denied from the United Nations on grounds of unrealism, was allowed to join as the South American Confederacy by consolidating territory. LH411 then restarted the Brazilian Air Force after Singapore's air force and government went inactive. Separation of Military Roleplay There are considered to be two separate military roleplays. The older roleplay is considered the establishment, and the newer is considered new MRP or progressive MRP. Establishment MRP This MRP is the original MRP, is focuses on realism pertaining to real-life politics, air forces, and structure. The RCAF, USANG, and RAAF are examples of establishment MRP at its finest. New MRP This is the newer MRP, and focuses more on function than realism. Often, these air forces can encompass more than one nation, and some, like the FEC, are still just as realistic as the establishment MRP forces.Category:Military Groups